Por que tú estás ahí
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: Hanataro nunca imaginó que las humillantes labores a las que era sometido terminarían por convertirse en una de sus más grandes motivaciones. HanataroxRukia (puede contener IchiRuki xD)


**Día 1**

Mi nombre es Hanataro Yamada, integrante de la 4ª división, de la cual ocupo el puesto de 7º oficial, aunque realmente no soy muy bueno en combate y por tanto, usualmente soy requerido para labores de conserjería.

Hoy se me ha asignado una nueva tarea: Limpiaré las celdas del cuartel de la 6ª división.

Sin embargo, tengo miedo. Escuché que en una de esas celdas se encuentra recluida Rukia Kuchiki, proveniente de una respetada familia noble, lo cual me pone sumamente nervioso. Si de por si soy una persona tímida, ahora que tenga que tratar con una proveniente de la nobleza creo que de verdad tendré problemas.

Tal vez solo tenga que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme así.

No supe en qué momento llegué al cuartel de dicha división. Con escoba en mano, fui guiado por otro oficial a través de túneles y pasillos. Se me dijo que mantuviera en óptimas condiciones la celda, además de encargarme de la alimentación de la prisionera, lo cual hiso que mi miedo aumentara cada vez más. A fin de cuentas, era hija de nobles, debía ser muy cuidadoso con mi trato hacia ella.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado.-indicó el oficial que me había guiado hasta ese lugar. Eché un rápido vistazo a la celda. Pude divisar una silueta femenina que nos daba la espalda. Definitivamente debía ser ella.

Aquel oficial abrió la puerta, indicándome que volvería más tarde por mí. Claro, me amenazó con castigarme si la celda no rechinaba de limpia. Una vez dentro de esta, agradecí dando una reverencia. Di la media vuelta sosteniendo mi escoba con miedo. Mi cuerpo temblaba como jamás lo había hecho. No me la creía, estaba en la misma habitación que un miembro de la familia Kuchiki.

Me acerqué con inseguridad a la joven para verla mejor. Su piel era pálida, sus labios eran delgados y su lacio cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros. De pronto, esos enormes ojos color violeta se clavaron en mí. No negaré que estaba aterrado, y más cuando ella me miraba. Sentía que las piernas no iban a soportar más mi peso y que en cualquier momento iba a caer. Tomé valor y me decidí a hablar.

-Dis…diculpe, Rukia-Sama…lamento molestarla, pero…yo…debo comenzar con mis labores de limpieza.

Ella me miró fijamente. Sentía que iba a desmayarme en ese preciso momento. Esperaba no haber dicho una tontería, como acostumbro, ya que suelo ser muy torpe. Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa de que no me había dicho absolutamente nada.

-No quiero que me llames así-me dijo con su voz, tan afable y bella, como no creí que fuera- Llámame de forma más informal.

-Ah…pero…-mi voz se fue al ver esos penetrantes ojos sobre mí, esperando una respuesta- Entonces…Rukia-San.

¡¿Qué atrevimiento tan grande acababa de cometer?! Aun a pesar de que ella me lo hubiera ordenado, seguía siendo hija de nobles, no debía llamarla así. Dirigí la mirada hacia ella, totalmente avergonzado. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que sus facciones se suavizaban.

-Gracias- dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa. Mi rostro enrojeció todavía más. Rukia-San era tan hermosa cuando sonreía, Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

-S… ¡Si! –exclamé con un poco más de confianza, ella solamente sonrió y desvió la mirada.

Esa voz, que era mucho más amable de lo que yo imaginé…esos ojos, que por un momento me miraron solo a mí, pero sobretodo…esa amabilidad con la que ni siquiera mis compañeros de división me trataron, me hicieron sentir seguro por primera vez. Comencé a barrer con entusiasmo, pero el polvo que mis movimientos levantaban hicieron toser un poco a Rukia, quien no le dio mucha importancia, en cambio yo me moría de vergüenza.

-Perdóneme, Rukia-San, no volverá a ocurrir-me disculpé dando varias referencias, hasta que mi rostro terminó estrellado en el suelo. Ella me miró preocupada, y eso me hacía sentir felíz.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó dulcemente, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada, acercándose a mí.

-Por supuesto, Rukia-san- respondí automáticamente al mismo tiempo que mi cara enrojecía como tomate. Rukia solo sonrió.

-Me alegra. Dime… -cuestionó, yo solo deseaba responder a todas sus preguntas-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ha…Hanataro Yamada.

-Es un placer, Hanataro.

Sonreí mientras me incorporaba para así continuar mis tareas en aquella celda al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Al terminar permanecí en silencio para no volver a molestarla, pero dentro de mí sabía que con Rukia-San las osas eran diferentes que con el resto, ya que ella era dulce y amable conmigo. No pude evitar que mi corazón latiera más rápido cada que pensaba en sus palabras.

En poco tiempo, el oficial que me había guiado regresó por mí para llevarme fuera del cuartel, pues era tiempo de que me retirara. Con una reverencia me despedí de ella, quien devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Al salir de las instalaciones respiré profundo y sonreí. De ahora en adelante, esas horribles labores de limpieza se convertirían en lo que más esperaría con ansias.


End file.
